poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 5/Transcript
This is the transcript of Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 5. (Musical montage plays) (Music: Ghostbusters) (At Zelda's apartment, we see Zelda watering her plants as she watches Roger Grimsby give the news on TV) Roger Grimsby: Good morning, I'm Roger Grimsby. Today the entire eastern seaboard is alive with talk of incidents of paranormal activity. Alleged ghost sightings and related supernatural occurrences have been reported across the entire tri-state area. (On the New York City street) Joe Franklin: Well, everybody's heard ghost stories around the campfire. Heck, my grandma used to spin yarns about a spectral locomotive that would rocket past the farm where she grew up. But now, as if some unperceived authority... (In the bedroom of the Ghostbusters HQ, the alarm rings. Link, Marth, Roy run out, still in their sleeping clothes. USA Today wipes to the street with the heroes fighting a demonized blue rhinoceros with red glowing eyes. New York Post wipes to outside a Chinese restaurant, where a Chinese man gives Link and Roy a free eggroll. They bow in thanks. We see the heroes fight a Moblin. Then we see Marth wielding a trap outside a building) Marth: Stand aside, please! (At Larry King's studio) Larry King: Hi, this is Larry King. The phone-in topic today: ghosts and ghostbusting. The controversy builds, more sightings are reported. Some maintain these professional paranormal eliminators in New York are the cause of it all. (At Rockfeller Center, the heroes defeat a giant ice monster. Omni wipes to Roy coming out of another building with another trap) Roy: I got it! I got it! Link! Marth! (In another building they defeat and capture a black wyvern. Then they triumphantly exit to a cheering crowd as Marth waves the trap. Atlantic Monthly wipes to the Ghostbusters are running down a street, brandishing their proton guns, as Casey Kasem talks before his broadcast runs to the next scene) Casey Kasem: Still making headlines all across the country, the Ghostbusters are at it again, this time at the fashionable dance club, The Rose. The boys in gray slugged it out with a pretty pesky poltergeist, then stayed on to dance the night away with some of the lovely ladies who witnessed the disturbance. This is Casey Kasem. Now on with the countdown. (In the kitchen of Zelda's apartment, Zelda is listening to the radio while she's cutting carrots. She giggles and sips water. We are now see the Ghostbusters having their interviews) Link: Twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week! No job is too big! No fee is too big! (At the Ghostbusters HQ, the phone rings at Anna's desk) Anna: (On phone) Is it just a mist, or does it have four arms and six legs? (In an apartment, a maiden is watching the news as she strings her cello) TV Reporter: (To Marth) As they say in TV, I'm sure there's one big question on everybody's mind and I imagine you are the guy to answer it. How is Elvis? And have you seen him lately? (Globe wipes to outside the Ghostbusters HQ. The Ecto-1 drives up. Two people ask the tired Link for autographs. Cut to the bedroom of the Ghostbusters HQ at night, where the heroes are sleeping. We swirl to a dream sequence in dream music. In Marth's dream, Marth is lyign in bed. He sees a dream ghost which hovers over him before it vanishes. An unseen force unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants. His eyes cross and his head knocks back in pleasure overload. Back in the bedroom, Marth falls out of bed) (Outside the Ghostbusters HQ, we see Ike arrive as he's bearing a newspaper ad. He looks up at the Ghostbusters logo sign, as the Ghostbusters theme winds down. We are now inside the Ghostbusters HQ at Anna's desk, where Anna is interview Ike over the job) Anna: Do you believe in UFOs, astral projection, mental telepathy, ESP, clairvoyance, spirit photography, telekinetic movement, full trans-mediums, the Abominable Snowman, the Loch Ness monster and the theory of Atlantis? Ike: If there's a steady paycheck in it, I'll believe anything you say. (A tired Link and Marth enter) Marth: (Sighs) I gotta get some sleep. I'm dying. Link: You don't look good. Marth: I don't? Link: You looked better. You didn't used to look like this. Anna: Can you hold, please? (She gets off the phone) Link: (To Anna) Here's the paper for the woman out in Brooklyn. She paid with Visa. Anna: (Hands a worksheet to Marth) Here's tonight's worksheet. Marth: Oh, great. Two more free repeaters. Anna: This is Ike. He's here about the job. Marth: Excellent. You're hired. Marth, Link. Link: Congratulations. (Ike shakes hands with Link as he walks up to Marth) Marth: Can you help me, please? (He gives Ike some traps) Welcome aboard. (Outside Carnegie Hall, Zelda and Stahl exit the building) Zelda: I don't know where they get these guest conductors. Someone should tell him that it's not going to do much good to scream at us in German. Stahl: Well, I don't think the man is competent to conduct a major symphony orchestra. (Zelda sees Link hopping on one foot) Zelda: (To Stahl) Um, could you wait here a minute? Stahl: Uh, sure. (Zelda walks over to Link) Zelda: Ah, Link, this is a surprise. Link: That was a wonderful rehearsal. Zelda: You heard that? Link: Yes. You're the best one in your row. Zelda: Oh, thank you. You're good. Most people can't hear me with the whole orchestra playing. Link: Hey, I don't have to take this abuse from you. I've got hundreds of people dying to abuse me. Zelda: I know. You're a big celebrity now. Do you have some information on my case? (Stahl is blowing his nose near a fountain) Link: (Indicating Stahl) Who's the stiff? Zelda: The "stiff" happens to be Stahl, one of the finest musicians in the world! Now do you have some information for me, please? Link: Sure, but I'd prefer to give it to you in private. Zelda: Why don't you tell me now? Link: Well, okay. I found the name Zuul for you. and I've figured out who Blue is. The name Zuul refers to a demi-god worshipped around 6000 BC by the... What's that word? Zelda: Hittites. Link: Hittites, the Mesopotamians and the Sumerians. And Blue is one of the four Velociraptors. The other three raptors are Delta, Echo, and Charlie. Zelda: Velociraptor? Delta, Echo, and Charlie? Link: Yes, it's a fast-running predatory dinosaur. Zelda: (Reading Link's notes) Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie were the minions of Ganondorf. What's Ganondorf? Link: Ganondorf was an evil genius who's very big in Sumeria. Big guy. Zelda: Well, what is he doing in my icebox? Link: I'm working on that. If we could get together Thursday night, I'm thinking nine-ish, you know, we could exchange information. Zelda: But I can't see you Thursday, I'm busy. Link: Princess Zelda, you seem to think there is something wrong up here in your mind that says "He enjoys taking his evenings off and spending them with his clients." No. I'm making a special exception in your case. Because... I respect you. It's corny, but I respect you as artist. And as a dresser, too. This is a magnificent coordination you have going here today. Zelda: All right. I'll see you Thursday. Link: I'll bring The Roylance Guide and we'll eat and read. (Zelda walks off with Stahl) Stahl: So, who the heck was that? Zelda: Just a friend. Stahl: A friend? Zelda: An old friend. Link: Right, I'll see you Thursday! I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you, sir! And I'm glad you're feeling much better. You're still very pale, though! A little sun. Stahl: Well, what does he do? Zelda: Oh, he's a scientist. (Link spins around as upbeat music plays. It ends as we go to the Ghostbusters HQ. Inside, Marth is showing Ike the ecto-containment unit) Marth: This is where we put all the vapors and entities and slimers that we trap. Quite simple, really. Load a trap here, open, and unlock the system. Insert the trap, release, close, and lock the system. Set your entry grid, neutralize your field and voila, when the light is green, the trap is clean. The ghost is incarcerated here in a custom-made storage facility. (At Anna's desk) Anna: (To Link) There's a man from the EPA here to see you. He's waiting in your office. Link: EPA? What's he want? Anna: I don't know. All I do know is that I've been working two weeks without a break and you promised me you'd hire more help. (The phone is ringing) Link: Anna, someone with your qualifications would have no trouble finding a top-flight job in either the food service or housekeeping industries. You gonna answer that? Anna: '''I've quit better jobs than this. (Picks up the phone) Ghostbusters! What do you want? (In Link's office, we see King Gangrel who stands in wait) '''Link: Can I help you? Gangrel: I'm Gangrel, king of Plegia. I represent the Environmental Protection Agency, the third district. Link: (Pats Gangrel on the back) Great. How's it going down there? Gangrel: Are you Link? Link: Yes, I'm Link. Dr. Link. Gangrel: Exactly what are you a doctor of, Mr. Link? Link: Well, I have PhD's in parapsychology and psychology. Gangrel: I see. And now you catch ghosts, dragons, and monsters? Link: Yeah, you could say that. Gangrel: And how many monsters have you caught so far, Link? Link: I'm not at liberty to say. Gangrel: And where do you put all these monsters, once you catch them? Link: In a storage facility. Gangrel: And would this storage facility be located on these premises? Link: Yes. Gangrel: And may I see this storage facility? Link: No. Gangrel: And why not, Link? Link: Because you did not use the magic word. Gangrel: What is the magic word, Link? Link: Please. Gangrel: Okay. Then may I please see the storage facility, Link? Link: Why do you want to see the storage facility? Gangrel: Well, because I'm curious. I want to know more about what you do here. Frankly, there have been a lot of wild stories in the media and we want to assess for any possible environmental impact from your operation. For instance, the presence of noxious, possibly hazardous waste chemicals in your basement. Now you either show me what's down there or I can come back with a court order. Link: You can go get a court order. And I'll sue your butt for wrongful prosecution. Gangrel: You can have it your way, Link. (In the basement) Roy: I'm worried, Marth. It's getting crowded in there. And all my recent data points to something big on the horizon. Ike: What do you mean, big? Roy: Well. Let's say this Twinkie represents the normal amount of psychokinetic energy in the Hyrule area. According this morning's sample, it would be a Twinkie thirty-five feet long weighing approximately six hundred pounds. (Marth coughs violently) Ike: That's a big Twinkie. (Roy nods and eats his Twinkie) Marth: We could be on the verge of a fourfold crossrip. A PKE surge of incredible, even dangerous proportions. (Link comes down the stairs) Link: We just had a visit from the Environmental Protection Agency. How's the grid holding up? Marth: Not good. Ike: Tell him about the Twinkie. Link: What about the Twinkie? Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes